These embodiments relate to devices that grab and retain a line to a boat or other fixed device and more particularly to devices that will retain the line and allow the line to be hauled in or released commonly called snatch blocks. Snatch blocks have been used for many years in the boating industry and are particularly handy on sailing vessels or on other vessels where it necessary to temporarily hold or secure a line to the boat. Snatch blocks are also used in many other industries for pulling a rope or line or in using a rope or line for lifting. In many cases the line needs to be secured to the boat while allowing the line secured to be let out or hauled in. Dependent upon the vessel and weather conditions it may be necessary to secure this line to different positions on the vessel and this necessitates having several snatch blocks located in various positions or requires moving a snatch block to the desired position on the vessel to retain the line. Many times it is necessary to grab a line and affix it to various locations. The snatch block must be opened such that the line can be inserted in the block without having the end of the line available.
While these examples may be directed to sailing vessels it should be recognized that this device can be used in any industry or for any purpose in which a line is used to pull or lift.
Traditional snatch blocks have a frame to which is affixed a wheel that rotates when a line is wrapped around the wheel. There is also some type of attachment system to secure the wheel and frame to the vessel. Some blocks have bearings and others do not but generally snatch blocks are heavy, expensive and because some have bearings, can be maintenance intensive.
When the snatch blocks are not in use they may need to be removed and stored because they can flop around their attachment point making noise and causing damage. Dependent upon the vessel used, weather conditions and rigging, several snatch blocks may be attached or installed and removed as needed.
The traditional snatch blocks are heavy, expensive, can cause damage to the vessel when attached while not being used and can also require maintenance. There is a need for a soft snatch block with no moving parts.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a soft snatch block that could be easily removed and re-attached as needed, is light in weight, strong and has no moving parts and does not require the same maintenance as traditional snatch blocks.